


Heat

by agent_squeaks (hysteron_proteron)



Series: Puppy!verse [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: D/s, M/M, Sweatlicking, salophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/agent_squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy takes advantage of the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

I sprawl against him on the couch and whine. "It's _hot_ , Sir."  
He chuckles, ruffling my hair and nodding. "You're right it is, puppy. And what do you expect me to do about it?"  
I hmph, pouting a little and nudging his stomach. "I was just sayin'."  
"Whining more like it, puppy."  
Another hmph and I fumble with his shirt buttons. "Wasn't whining, Sir."  
He glances down and smiles. "And what are you doing now?"  
"Trying to undo your buttons. You're real warm, Sir."  
"You just like seeing me with my shirt off."  
"That too," I mumble into his skin and a thin line of drool escapes my mouth.  
He groans, wiping the drool off onto my shoulder, and laughs. "Oh, puppy likes what he sees, hmm? Well then."  
He sprawls out all the way, nudging me off him as he slides his pants down his legs, lying in just his underwear, sweat gleaming off his entire body. "You could be a good boy and help me cool off."  
I nod eagerly, my tongue lapping at the salty beads of liquid on his skin, slowly licking a path up to his thighs and I pause. "Sir?" I venture, my face buried between his legs.  
"Yes, puppy?"  
"Spread your legs a little more, please."  
He does, an amused smile crossing his face as he watches me lap at the shiny skin on his thighs, the salty liquid hitting my tongue and I let out a soft moan.  
"Silly thing," he murmurs, kissing the top of my head.  
I mumble something back against his skin, too distracted by the silk taste of his sweat and the sheen on his body, wiry hairs hiding sweet treasures and I pull back reluctantly, a thin bronze hair stuck in my teeth.  
A quick tug later and I dive back in, warm sweat gliding over my lips and I work my way up to his stomach, lapping at the trail of fuzz then to his chest, gently flicking my tongue against a nipple and I giggle when he lets out a gasp.  
"Mmf. Careful there, puppy."  
I ignore him as trace a line of sweat around his other nipple, the scent of him becoming almost too much to bear as I lick at his clavicles. I finally end with a slurp of his face, his beard tickling my tongue and he groans, laughing and gently shoving me off him.  
"Ugh, now I'm all covered in puppyspit."  
I giggle again, licking the tip of his nose. "Just marking my territory, Sir."


End file.
